


Feels Like Summer

by senhavoc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam thinks, Adam went to the beach after 15x08 "Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven", Beach on December, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I just want him to be contented with his life with our Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senhavoc/pseuds/senhavoc
Summary: Adam had been a little upset after he leave the bunker so he asked Michael to teleport them to a nearest beach, a not so nice decision in December.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Feels Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after 15x08 "Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven." and also I just want to write something about Adam, I'm just so happy that he is back! And he is even friendS with Michael! Their relationship is just the best, I think this is the nicest relationship so far. And also, It's been a while since I watch Supernatural and I just watched it again just for this two XD

He had been pretty glum about the idea of change.

A change of pace, a change of scenery, a change of clothes.

He sure needs one right now.

Adam laughs as he fights off the seaweed that gets tangled on his hair. He had pretty much caused the irksome of the archangel on his head, as he heard Michael grumbled that made him giggle loudly.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Mikey.” Adam said and laughed once more when Michael only huffed in reply.

The beach pretty much looks empty and void of life, except for seagulls and such. Adam exhaled loudly and stood up to get to the shore and lay on the cold sand. He put an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight that threatened to blind him and burned his skin, but he didn't care, he wanted to gaze at the blue sky.

After the meeting with the Winchesters and Castiel and Michael giving the spell and opening a door to another reality, Adam needed a place to take a breather. A beach is a nice place this December (not) so he asked the archangel to teleport them on a certain beach (which made Donatello freak once again) and the archangel made a mistake because of Adam making them land far from the shore but Adam doesn’t mind.

He needs something to distract him from his thoughts.

He doesn’t know whether it was the last time he will interact with his half brothers, he much prefers it to be the last time, Michael, too, prefers that and he’s also a bit sulky about his Father’s betrayal. He comforted Michael about that and listened to his cries. It made Adam sad for his only companion so he hugged him inside his head (if that is even possible.) Michael had been silent ever since they made it to the shore.

“Family, huh?” Adam muttered. He watches the sky as clouds drift slowly, he can feel the chilly air of December, the cold water brushing on his shoes and pants, the warm beating sunlight on his face, and the lukewarm sand beneath him.

He breathed in the salty air and breathed out. As much as these distracting thoughts continue to haunt him from his safe haven inside his mind, he still needs to change his soaking clothes and even get some a bit of money if he will have dinner tonight. He suddenly cursed and hit his fist on the sand, he forgot to ask for money and clothes to the Winchesters!

"This sucks." He pouted.


End file.
